The Evening After
by ObscureBiscuit
Summary: After meeting Sherlock, you a woman named Gwen, ends up almost killing Sherlock, Moriarty, and Chris. (P.S. Not my OC, this was a commision for friend.) NOTE: Originally intended to be lemon but isn't.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Sherlock stumbles up the stairs into 221b, with you trailing behind, both laughing maniacally as you enter the flat. John was out for the weekend so neither of you needed to worry about being walked in on while he was gone. Sherlock, drunk out of his mind, turns to you and smiles and then proceeds to fall unconscious. He fails his arms pointless as his face collides with the floor.

"Shit!" You shout, stumbling backwards as he barely misses your foot. You sigh and grab his jacket with both hands, dragging him off to his room, slamming the door with you foot. You slump his body onto the mattress and wipe his thick curly hair out of his eyes.

"Are you touching my hair again?" he moans, rolling over. "and am I on my bed?"

"Should I join you?"You stare at him and you both suddenly burst out laughing.

"Come on..." he exhales, rolling over and pulling back the corner of his duvet. You walk round the double bed and bounce onto it's vacant side. Sherlock kicks off his shoes and pulls of his shirt (after you having to undo his top three buttons) and lobs them into the corner of the room. You do the same but you also remove your socks and, you always hated sleeping with your socks on. Sherlock turns to you and pulls out the cover from underneath you and puts them over you and flicks the switch on his lamp as the room is plunged into darkness."Goodnight, Gwen." he cooed in a surprisingly mellow voice.

"G'Night, Sherlock" you reply closing your eyes and falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

When you awake, your head throbs with pain from the excessive amounts of alcohol from the night before. You grumble and sit up in the bed. Sherlock was still asleep, a faint smile resting on his face. You swing your legs around and over the edge of the bed. You stand up and walk over to your pasta stained jacket and pull your phone out. You unlock it and stare at the date on your screen 17/09/2014. Seventeen... Isn't that a..? 13:27 shit you had to be at work by 12:00 today. Your get dressed and slide the Sony Galaxy X into your trouser pocket. Meanwhile, Sherlock had awoken just as you flung open the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" He slurs, sitting up.

"I've got work today. Some people have to work on a Tuesday."

You kiss him on the forehead and turn to run out the door of the bedroom past the 'kitchen' and (stopping briefly to unlock it) out the door and into the now bustling streets of London.

You quickly enter SubWay and grab a meal and you decide to eat it in a taxi on the way to Tower 42.

You rush to the reception desk and apologize to Brenda standing at the desk who comments on the stain on your shirt. You enter the elevator and as the doors are closing a man wearing technician's overalls puts his hand in the way and stands beside you.

"Floor?" He asks in an Irish accent.

"Thirty-Six." you reply wiping hair from your eyes. The room was filled with an awkward silence when suddenly the Irishman spoke up.

"How is he?"

"Who?" you say, calmly but beginning to panic inside.

"The lucky man. If you'd call him that."

"How do you-"

"Know? That is a long story for another time Gwen." A voice announces that you've arrived at your stop and you walk out. "Goodbye, I'll be seeing you again shortly."

Who in the world was that? You think as the doors slide shut and the mysterious man ascends the elevator. You purse your lips and exhale through your nose. That was weird. You turn around and walk to your desk, which was flooded with incomplete work left by your coworkers and boss. Boss... Where was he today? He's usually yelling at me by now. You just shrug it off, maybe he's ill? You log on to your laptop left here overnight and open your Email. 'Are you alone?' was the subject of a solitary email sent from a blocked source.

You respond ,'Yes'

'No you're not' the person replies almost immediately. 'Meet me at the London Eye at Six.'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

'Is this Sherlock?'

'No.'

A man, Chris, rests his arms beside you

"Hey..."

"Oh, hi Chris. Look at this Email, it's got no source."

"What Email?" You glance back at the screen. The words 'Inbox Empty' in the middle of your Gmail. "I think you've had too much Coffee." He says chuckling and slapping you lightly on the shoulder as he walks off. You sit there confused. How? Who?

You decide to get on with your slightly excessive amount of work. A thud comes from upstairs and some shouting, but you pass it off as a spilled mug of tea. A while later after your cup of coffee and headache pill, your pocket vibrates. Your reach in and slide out your phone. Sherlock. You wipe your finger across the screen and put it to your ear.

"Gwen where are you?"

"At work. Where else?"

"Tower 42?"

"Yeah why?"

"Shit. Okay, Gwen I need you t-"

Your phone is flung out of your hand and you onto the floor as an explosion above shakes the entire building. Alarms beginning to sound and screams from everyone combined with the ring from the explosion was almost an unbearable din. You scramble to your feet and clench your phone. You put it in your pocket as you bolt for the doors to the stairs. I'm not taking the lift anytime soon. You think. You swing open the doors and sprint down them. All thirty six flights. At level ten an explosion goes off next to you and you're flung into the wall opposite. A figure walk up to you as you fade into unconsciousness.


End file.
